Jessica Rose
|birth_place = Leeds, England|resides = Newark, New Jersey|height = 5 ft 6 in|weight = 113 lbs|billed = Leeds, England|trainer = Johnny Rivers Faye Wakefield|debut = 2012}}Jessica Mulligan '''(August 12, 1996) is a British professional wrestler who works under the name of Jessica Rose. She currently is signed to Omega Wrestling Alliance where she works as a part of their Goddess division. Mulligan is also currently working for all women's promotion Lethal Angels of Wrestling. Early Life: Mulligan was born and raised in Leeds, England. Her parents are Catherine Mulligan (nee Lavea), a veterinarian, and Silas Mulligan, a commercial pilot. She has one sibling, Yorkshire County Cricket player Stuart Mulligan. Jessica is of Samoan descent, which comes from her mother's side and British, which comes from her father's side. Pro Wrestling Career: Early Career Jessica would start her career by training at the Hull, Yorkshire location of the Catch Sports Pro Wrestling Academy where she would be part of the female class and was trained by Faye Wakefield at the age of 16. After a few months of training and working as a crew member for small British promotions, she would make her official pro debut for Faye Wakefield's Diamond Ring Pro-Wrestling. Omega Wrestling Alliance (April 2018 - Present) Mulligan was reportedly signed by Omega Wrestling Alliance in April and became one of the original members of their Goddess division. Rose would be introduced by GM Vernon Tressler and was set to compete in the Women's Championship tournament. Mulligan would defeat her first round opponent, Candice Blair Ava in both women's OWA debut. She would then pull an upset and defeat Megan Harper in her semi-final bout which would send her into a collision course with HENDRIX at Hardcore Havoc in a steel cage match. Lethal Angels of Wrestling (November 2018 - Present) ]] In November 2018, Mulligan would return to professional wrestling after her break to "find herself" and signed with Lethal Angels of Wrestling while still being contracted to Omega Wrestling Alliance. On the November 28th episode of LAW, Mulligan would make her official debut defeating former Lethal Angels Champion Miranda Minors. Soon in a backstage segment reuniting with former tag partner Sidney Knight. During the segment, a match was set for the LAW Supershow "Limelight". Jessica teamed with Sidney Knight, and Hayley Valentine to defeat the trio of Kandi Washington, Madison Lewis, and Ice. After their victory, Cameron Ella Ava added Mulligan, Knight, and Valentine were added as members of Team LAW to represent the company in a match against 4 talent from JET. The following episode of LAW, Sugar&Spice made their official tag match comeback as they defeated the Lethal Tag Champs Sweet Winters (Sweet Roxy and Kayla Winters) in a non-title match. Personal Life Jessica currently resides in Newark, New Jersey. Like her in-character personality, Jessica likes to call herself an Otaku and enjoys most kinds of Japanese media such as anime, manga, j-pop and much more. In an interview, Mulligan says that her all-time favorite anime is Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood and is a fan of HYDE from the Japanese band L'Arc En Ciel. Jessica revealed in interviews that Cameron Ella Ava is her personal idol in professional wrestling. She's currently good friends with Finnegan Wakefield and Savannah Sunshine. Mulligan is also best friend with former tag team partner Sidney Knight who she teamed with during her early career. In May of 2018, rumors begin to pop up that Jessica was dating someone and it was later revealed that she's currently dating OWA co-worker, Trevor Marsden and the two have been together for a while. In Wrestling: * '''Finishing Moves ** Wrecking Burst (Fireman's carry drop into a roundhouse kick) ** Tempest Splash (High-Angle Frog Splash) ** Triangle Lancer (Rolling Inverted Fujiwara) * Signature Moves ** Super Driver Kick (Superkick to a Kneeling Opponent) ** Nebula (Octopus Stretch) - Adopted from Finnegan and Faye Wakefield ** Rock The Dragon Suplex (Snap Dragon Suplex) * Nickname ** The Shining Light * Entrance Themes ** "Don't Die Digging" by The Graduate (LAW/OWA; November 2018 - Present) ** "Sugar" by Maroon 5 (July 2018 - August 2018; used when teaming with Savannah Sunshine as The Sugar Girls) Category:EAW Category:Female Characters Category:British characters Category:EAW NEO Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Female Professional Wrestlers Category:Female professional wrestlers Category:Females Category:British Wrestlers Category:British Characters Category:British wrestlers Category:Characters from England Category:Wrestlers born in England Category:Wrestlers from England Category:OWA Category:OWA Wrestlers Category:OWA Odyssey Category:LAW Category:Wrestlers Category:Active Wrestlers Category:Catch Sports Pro-Wrestling Academy Graduates Category:AzumiGoto Characters Category:Characters born in 1996 Category:Wrestlers Born In 1996 Category:1996 births Category:1996 Births Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2012 Category:2012 Debuts Category:2012 debuts